


Break a Few Rules to Make a Bed (or Something Like That)

by PennamePersona



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication during sex, D&D Characters - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, Mozi is a Changeling, Nonbinary Character(s), Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Clothed Sex, Stri is a Tiefling, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Mozi, who generally prefers to look nondescript and not draw attention, is wearing one of Stri’s black sweaters and, seemingly, nothing else at all.Stri swallows thickly, suddenly very warm despite the slight chill outside. Their long duster feels almost clunky now, and their pants certainly feel tighter than necessary.“I want to have sex,” Mozi says, walking toward Stri. They stop about a foot away, maybe to give Stri space to make clear decisions, and maybe because Stri’s already scrambling to pull off their coat.orAn entirely PWP work using two D&D characters that requires virtually zero context to read.





	Break a Few Rules to Make a Bed (or Something Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never put an original work on here before, and honestly, the reason that this one is here at all is mostly as an example for the kind of stuff I can do for commissions! It uses two D&D characters from a campaign I was in last year. One of them (Stri) was my character, and the other is a character of one of the other players (who does know I wrote this!). 
> 
> Useful context: Stri and Mozi live in a crypt because Stri is a really edgy Grave Domain cleric (if you don't know what that is, they deal with undead and the natural cycle of life and death). Their "god" lives in the local cemetery, so they set up in the crypt. Mozi lives with them, and it's a chill setup.

Stri, in general, tries to go with the flow. They don’t see a lot of point in getting caught up in the nitty gritty of life; things happen, people change, and they’re fine with it all being at least somewhat over their head.

But there are exceptions to every rule.

The most recent exception is what appears to be a wrought iron four-poster bed, shoved into a corner of the crypt. It’s massive, maybe even a king-size, but definitely more substantial than the twin bunk-beds Stri and Mozi had been using. The bunk-beds are still on the side wall - in fact, all of the furniture looks to be exactly where it was when Stri left for lunch.

There’s just also now a massive bed, with dark purple sheets that look extremely comfortable, a plush gray duvet, and silky-looking red  _ drapes _ , which are pulled open.

“Mozi?” Stri calls, after a moment of just staring at the bed. “Did you get an entire bed while I was gone?”

“Yes,” Mozi says. Stri can hear their voice, which sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. They don’t look away from the bed, though. The thing is  _ huge _ . Stri has absolutely never slept on something that big in their life, unless the ground counts.

“Why?” Stri asks. “Also, how? I was gone for barely over an hour.”

“Magic.” Mozi replies, in the same non-committal tone they use for most things, especially when it’s inconvenient.

Stri finally looks over at them, and whatever they were about to say stops in their throat.

Mozi, who generally prefers to look nondescript and not draw attention, is wearing one of Stri’s black sweaters and, seemingly,  _ nothing _ else at all. 

Stri swallows thickly, suddenly very warm despite the slight chill outside. Their long duster feels almost clunky now, and their pants certainly feel tighter than necessary.

“Oh,” Stri says, their voice cracking just a bit. “Okay. That seems fine.”

“I want to have sex,” Mozi says, walking toward Stri. They stop about a foot away, maybe to give Stri space to make clear decisions, and maybe because Stri’s already scrambling to pull off their coat.

“Yeah, I’m picking up on that,” Stri says, tossing their coat onto the rack and reaching to untie their scarf. “Got sick of the couch, huh?”

“And the bunk beds.” Mozi says. They rub slightly at the back of their head, which they recently smacked against the frame of the lower bunk while Stri was enthusiastically going down on them.

“Who am I to complain?” Stri asks. They smile and hold their arms out for Mozi to step closer. Mozi does, and Stri pulls them closer into a kiss, quick and filthy, just enough time for Stri to suck at their lower lip and start them whining, then stop.

“Jerk,” Mozi says, their tone less neutral than before.

“Sometimes,” Stri grins. “So, what’d you have in mind?”

They’ve had sex a few times now, mostly lowkey affairs, nothing too extreme. Stri was more than happy with the arrangement, and they’d talked about it at length one night, which was somewhat uncomfortable for both of them. They were on the same page, though, and that was really what counted.

Mozi had mentioned that they’d like to try something a bit more intense, once they were comfortable. Stri is quickly getting the feeling that the new bed and lack of clothes might be indicators that Mozi is feeling pretty fucking comfortable.

“I want to ride you,” Mozi says, looping their arms around Stri’s shoulders. “And I want you to fuck me from behind. And I want you to cum in my mouth.”

Stri leans their face into Mozi’s neck and breathes out heavily.

“Fuck,” They mutter. “That’s hot.”

“Yeah?” Mozi murmurs back. Stri nods into their neck and reaches to hold their hips through the sweater. Mozi hums at the contact and moans a bit when Stri tightens their grip. 

Stri nips at Mozi’s neck, then sucks softly at the same spot, massaging Mozi’s hips in their palms all the while. They lift the sweater just enough to get their hands beneath it, savoring the vibrations of Mozi’s moans beneath their tongue.

“Where do you want me?” Stri asks. They run their hands up and down Mozi’s spine, relishing in the soft shivers they’re eliciting.

“On the bed,” Mozi says, breathless and just slightly teasing. “Where else?”

Stri pulls back and kisses Mozi again, lighter and softer this time. They try to peel off their shirt, but Mozi bats their hands away and pushes them gently towards the bed. Stri laughs and moves backwards, trying to maneuver carefully until their knees hit the bed. Mozi falls to their knees, then, and pushes just slightly at Stri’s legs until they sit down on the bed.

Mozi reaches up and pulls at Stri’s waistband, sliding their pants down while Stri lifts their hips to help. Once Stri’s pants are off, Mozi reaches up and strokes their inner thighs gently. They look up just long enough to see Stri’s nod, and then their mouth is against Stri’s length.

They lick at the sides of it, not bothering to lift it with their hands to make the job easier, just taking their time in a way Stri  _ loves _ . Mozi takes the head of it into their mouth, sucking softly, and Stri groans, reaching up a hand to stroke at Mozi’s hair. Mozi looks up then, and catches Stri’s eyes just as they finally use their hands to hold Stri steady and take more into their mouth.

“Careful,” Stri moans. “If you wanna get fucked as badly as you said, you’re gonna need to not pull out all the stops with this.”

Mozi slowly pulls off, then licks the head one last time, presumably just to be cheeky. They look up at Stri with an intense, focused expression that Stri rarely sees. Stri reaches down a hand to help them up and scoots back as Mozi joins them on the bed.

It really is a ridiculously comfortable bed, which Stri imagines they’ll enjoy much more post-orgasm. For now, they’re just happy to not be bumping their head against anything as they sit back against the pillows and pull Mozi into their lap.

“Need some help?” Stri asks, rubbing their hand teasingly on Mozi’s thigh. Mozi narrows their eyes slightly, but they’re smiling too clearly to actually seem annoyed. 

“I’d love some,” They say and lift their hips up. Stri pushes a finger into them without delay, then two when the first finger goes in without any resistance. Mozi moans as Stri reaches up with their thumb to rub against Mozi’s clit, scissoring their fingers out slowly. When they feel Mozi’s walls tighten around their fingers, they push in a third and stretch all three out for a moment, just to hear Mozi whine. They finger Mozi slowly, a counter to the much quicker pace of their thumb on Mozi’s clit. 

“Enough,” Mozi pants. Their face is red, and Stri can see a bit of sweat on their forehead, a testament to how goddamn turned out they are. Stri leans up to kiss Mozi’s neck as they pull one finger out at a time, delighting in how Mozi reflexively tightens around them.

Mozi whines again when Stri removes the last finger, then quiets when Stri presses the three fingers gently against their lip. Mozi opens their mouth eagerly, and sucks themself off Stri’s fingers while looking Stri in the eye, which Stri thinks really isn’t a fair thing to do.

When they finish, they grin, which Stri can’t help but mirror.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last to fuck you from behind,” Stri says, and Mozi chuckles.

“That’s fine,” They say, moving a bit as Stri holds themself steady for Mozi to sink down onto. “I’m still having a good time.”

“That’s -  _ oh _ ,” Stri moans as Mozi’s tight heat surrounds them. “Fuck, ah, Mozi, that’s good.”

“Mmm,” Mozi hums, tightening around Stri. “You always feel good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Stri murmurs, leaning in to kiss Mozi’s neck. Mozi starts lifting up then, and Stri’s mind nearly goes blank. Mozi starts out slow, teasing, just dragging themself along Stri’s length and then pushing back down just as slowly. They whine when Stri sucks at their neck, and then nearly yelp when Stri puts their thumb back at Mozi’s clit.

“Oh,” Mozi breathes out. “Yeah, like that,  _ fuck _ , Stri.”

“You feel so fucking good,” Stri says, leaning back to watch Mozi’s face. 

Mozi just moans in reply, fucking themself faster on Stri’s length while Stri rubs their clit. Their moans get longer and higher-pitched quickly, and Stri can feel them tightening up. They stop, almost suddenly, and push Stri thumb away to replace it with their own fingers.

“Yeah,” Stri breathes. “Fuck yeah, get yourself off, Mozi. Make yourself cum around me.”

Mozi whines at that, loud and long and sweet, and  _ tightens _ around Stri like a vice grip. It feels amazing, and Stri’s hips buck up a bit, which makes Mozi even louder.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mozi moans, looking down at Stri, rubbing their clit fiercely. “Ah, that’s so good Stri, yeah.”

“Are you close?” Stri asks, moving their hands around to Mozi’s ass and squeezing softly. “Are you getting close to cumming, Mozi? Gonna make yourself cum on me, after you fucked yourself so nice?”

Mozi nearly shrieks at that, and Stri feels their walls pulse, the hot, tight rhythm familiar. They move their hands to Mozi’s hips and hold as gently as they can, trying hard not to cum. It’s a bit of a close call, but they try to focus on Mozi, who droops against them, panting heavily for a moment.

“Have a good time?” Stri asks, and Mozi laughs breathily against them. Mozi leans back, then, and fucks down on Stri’s length a few more times, which feels heavenly combined with the aftershocks of Mozi’s orgasm.

“Mozi, I’m so fucking close,” Stri groans, and just like that, Mozi pulls off of them and slots themself between Stri’s legs.

“You were nice inside me,” Mozi says, grinning, and then they take Stri into their mouth. It’s almost hilarious that Mozi bothered with any sense of dirty talk at all, since watching them suck the taste of themself off Stri’s length is more than hot enough to get Stri right back on the edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” Stri pants out. Mozi glances up at them and makes eye contact, their mouth completely full of Stri’s length, and Stri fully falls over the edge.

“Oh, Mozi,” They groan, petting at Mozi’s hair. “Fuck, that’s nice.”

Mozi lifts off Stri’s length a bit and takes a moment to fully swallow all of Stri’s cum. Stri watches Mozi’s nose wrinkle a bit at the feeling, and they can’t help but laugh a bit at how cute it looks.

“C’mere,” Stri says, pulling at Mozi’s shoulders. Mozi comes up and slides around Stri easily, both of them falling back against the pillows, fully exhausted.

“That was good,” Mozi says, softly. Stri hums in agreement, their eyes closed against the stunning feeling of good sex and a comfortable bed.

“Good thinking,” Stri says. “You are, hands down, the best roommate.”

“Cryptmate,” Mozi corrects, and Stri laughs and holds them tight in the afterglow.

They figure Mozi is more than worth breaking a few rules, especially if they get a payoff like this from it.

Plus soft sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this work was uploaded to showcase some stuff I don't usually post here - namely, PWP. I do commission work, and I wanted to give people an idea of the kind of stuff they can request! 
> 
> If you're interested in finding out more info about requesting writing from me, you can go to [provisionalpenname on tumblr](https://provisionalpenname.tumblr.com).
> 
> Note: Any and all works that are requested will be posted on ao3 under the pseud ProvisionalPenname. My main drive, as always, is to write things people like reading, and this is one way to help make that happen!
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to leave them here in comments and/or to contact me through tumblr, discord, or email (contact info is @ provosionalpenname.tumblr.com). Thanks!


End file.
